How do I love you
by Emz333
Summary: Mcstizzie all i need to say!
1. Chapter 1

Izzie was tired after a long day at Seattle Grace but she was not going to let that get the better of her. She was going out tonight with the newly single Christina and the almost single Meredith and they were going to hit the town. It had been a difficult few months for the three young surgeons and as they entered their first year as residents they all felt that their personal lives were going on a downward spiral, fast.

Meredith and Derek had experienced a traumatic couple of years with their relationship and even though Derek had professed that Meredith was the love of his life actions were speaking louder then words. He had made it clear that he found her shutting off to him too difficult and he could not live like that and Meredith felt he was not taking into account what had happened to her since she joined Seattle Grace. In fact the main support she felt had always been from Izzie and Christina who had never asked anything of her but had always been there for her in times of need.

Then there was Christina. She had not had the losses the other two had had of late but she had many issues of her own all of which had accumulated in her being stood up at the alter. Needless to say Christina had put on a brave face for anyone that asked her how she was in that annoying way people do when you have been through something horrific and don't want to talk about it with complete strangers! But the support she had received from both Meredith and Izzie had been what helped through those dark moments.

Izzie had also experienced some of the toughest times she had ever known and that was coming from a girl whose childhood rivalled any Jackson family

member. She had met the love of her life and he had been taken from her. She fell in love with her best friends, and that had all ended in tears and she had discovered that the biological daughter she often thought of and dreamt of meeting was severely sick. But once again it had been Meredith and Christina who had helped her. She had kept everything to herself initially and not told anyone about George or the situation with her daughter until one night at Joe's about a week after the wedding that never happened.

Two weeks ago

"_I have no idea where he is or what he's doing. All I know is he left me and the bastard did not even have the balls to call and tell me what the hell is going on in that stupid head of his!" Christina ranted after she downed another shot of tequila. In times like these it was the only substance that even hit the edges._

"_You have to get on with life Christina. I know how you feel, loosing the person you love…"_

"_What do you know Barbie? The guy you loved died, he never chose to leave you." Christina snapped at Izzie._

"_I wasn't talking about Denny." Izzie said quietly, knowing that now was the time to come clean to Meredith and Christina about what had been happening over the last few months. Both girls looked at the pretty blonde._

"_What do you mean you were not talking about Denny? Who else is there?" Meredith asked softly. She knew that there was stuff going on with Izzie but she had decided not to push her and wait for Izzie to talk about it in her own time._

"_So much has happened in the last few months that I haven't told you guys about and I'm really sorry but I just wouldn't have known what to say." Izzie started and both Christina and Meredith listened intently._

"_It all happened a couple of months ago. George and I got really drunk after he had this fight with Callie. She had told him that the reason I hated her was because I wanted George. At the time I laughed at the idea but that did not stop George and I having sex that night."_

"_WHAT!?!" Exclaimed both Meredith and Christina and in the process Meredith managed to drop her drink. She looked down at the floor and then looked back up at Izzie._

"_Screw that, carry on!" She said and Izzie smiled._

"_Well George and I had sex although he could not remember it the next day. But when it all came back to him he told me it was a mistake and we could never tell anybody about it. But after that my feelings changed and I started to look at George differently. We both tried to stay away from each other but then…then…" Izzie trailed off when she knew that actually her biggest secret was about to be revealed and she was not sure she was ready. _

"_What is it Izzie?" Meredith said softly having seen here friends change in demeanour. Izzie looked into Meredith's eyes and then looked at Christina and knew it was time for them to know the whole truth._

"_There is a lot you guys don't know about me and I am sure there is a lot I don't know about you. That day, when George and I were in the middle of this weird situation, my 11 year old daughter came to the hospital." Izzie said slowly and both girls looked at her, shocked. They did not speak knowing this was not something you interrupt._

"_I had Hannah when I was 16 and I knew when I saw that baby that I wanted more for her. I was on my own, the father wanted nothing to do with her and my mother was convinced she would be fine being raised in the trailer. But I wanted her to have every chance and everything that I never had. I met this couple and they really wanted a baby and I knew they were going to love her and so I handed her over. The night I had her, I held her for hours because I knew this was going to be my only chance and the day I left her my heart broke and I was never quite the same after that. But I got on with life...as you do." She smiled and the girls looked on at her, sad that Izzie had been through that at such a young age._

"_As time went by I occaisionally got a letter or a picture of Hannah but after a while that stopped, up until a few weeks ago. Hannah's parents found me because she has Lukemia and they needed me to do a bone marrow biopsy which of coarse I did. George was there for me the whole time, even though I did not ask him to be. And he was the one who told me to go and see my daughter, even though she was not ready to meet me. I saw her through the glass and she was just the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Izzie said and she could feel the tears build up in the corner of her eyes. _

"_I told George I loved him on the day of the wedding and then I was informed by Callie that they had agreed to try for a baby – so that told me." She said, trying not to get too emotional in a public place. The other two looked at her shocked._

"_Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Meredith asked._

"_You both had your own shit going on and I just thought that it really was not the time to lay all my crap on you." She said._

"_Well that's stupid Barbie. I may be a mean bitch but you and whiney next to me are my best friends and boy did I need you over the past few weeks. So next time something happens, don't be a moron and come to us for help." Christina said in a way only she could but it made Izzie smile._

"_Thanks guys." She said._

"_Any time Barbie!" Chrstina replied and they all smiled and had a toast._

It was on that night that the three girls decided they needed to do something different. So they had decided that they were going to go out dancing and forget about hospitals, ex loves and weddings that were meant to take place. So Izzie knew that she would need all her energy for the night ahead.

She had got the perfect outfit for the night – a little black dress that showed off all the features that were often surpressed under her scrubs and she also had a killer pair of heals. She was going to have fun tonight, let loose and forget what had turned out to be one of the worst years of her life but also, strangely one of her best years.

Part 2

The three girls arrived at the club and as soon as the bouncer saw them (especially Izzie) he let them straight through the doors, no queing needed! The instantly found a table and ordered a load of drinks and shots for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The three girls arrived at the club and as soon as the bouncer saw them (especially Izzie) he let them straight through the doors, no queuing needed! They instantly found a table and ordered a load of drinks and shots for good measure. An hour later and they were laughing and having the time of their lives. There was no talk about their failed love lives, although they had a lot of love for each other with the amount of tequila they had been inhaling.

A song by Timbaland came on that Izzie loved and she screamed at the girls that it was time to _shake their thangs_ and so they did. Izzie and Christina let loose, with Meredith looking on from the sides laughing at them. But they were having fun and they both seemed very able dancers.

They did not spot the three men who were sat at the side of the room. Two of the men very much had their eyes on the girls. One was Derek Shepherd who was mesmerised by the dirty blonde haired girl who he had not seen laugh like that in a long time. It made him happy and sad at the same time. A very nonchalant Richard Webber was with them, cursing his young employees for bringing him to a place with such loud music.

Lastly there was a very stunned Mark Sloan. He very much had his eyes on the other blonde. She was wearing an outfit that showed him the figure that was hiding from him every day at the hospital. Her luscious blond hair was long and loose and swaying as she did. Her made up face and ruby red lips were glowing and she seemed lost in the music. In that moment Mark Sloan thought Izzie Stevens was the most enchanting image he had seen since he had arrived in this God forsaken city.

Izzie was having such fun, dancing, laughing and letting loose for the first time in God knows when. She turned and laughed and danced. As she turned her eyes caught another blue pair of striking eyes. She stopped and felt her heart stop. The owner of that pair of ice blue eyes belonged to the arrogant, manwhore, cocky, chauvinistic but who cares cos he was hot Mcsteamy. She had his full attention and due to tequila and lust flowing through her veins, she was happy to provide a show.

A slower, sexier song came on and Izzie knew this was a chance to make the most of this situation. Her hips moved slowly to the music and she raised her arms above her head, showing her fabulous chest off. All the while she never took her eyes away from his. He took a large gulp and stood up. The other men at his table were too lost in their own thoughts to notice their companion wander off into the throngs of dancing people let alone see his prey. He slowly walked towards her, a hunters gleam in his eye. She knew what he was playing, she was not as naive to the world as some people may think she was. She had not been the squeaky clean girl they all assumed she was. Izzie _knew_ how to play this game!

He edged closer and she did not flinch as he approached her. Christina and Meredith were dancing with two guys and did not see the mating ritual that was happening with her friend and their boss. He was now right in front of her and she stood still and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Dr Stevens." He said calmly with the famous Mcsteamy smirk.

"Dr Sloan" She replied with a steady expression.

"Never thought I would see a nice girl like you here." He said and she could not help but laugh. Once she started she could not stop and he looked at her confused. Once she noticed his expression she pulled herself together.

"Sorry…I really am but that…well I have to say I am disappointed." She said in her Izzie way.

"What the hell are you talking about Stevens?" He asked perplexed.

"Well you are Mcsteamy," she said pointed her hand up and down his body. "I mean you are without doubt one of the most attractive men in Seattle. You are a doctor! You have women throwing themselves at you on a daily basis. Then when I do a dance that can only be described as hot, right at you, you come up with the most dumbass chat up line! What the hell happened there!?!" she said and smiled at him. He looked at her and thought about what she said and smiled."

"Okay, point taken. But let me say this…why the hot, and it was very hot by the way, dance?" he said and she flirtatiously smiled at him.

"Like I said, you're hot." She said without flinching. His smile spread further across his face.

"So Stevens, you find me hot?" He said, once again returning to the smug and cocky Mcsteamy.

"I do".

"Hottest guy in Seattle?"

"One of the most attractive." She said.

"And I am a very good doctor."

"No denying it."

"So, can I buy you a drink?" He said, launching into his faultless chat up technique.

"You can, but I won't sleep with you." She said and the smile automatically left his face.

"Oh I was going to sleep with you…until you used the lamest chat up line in the book." She said smiling and walked past him, towards the bar. He remained there slightly stunned but quickly realised she was walking away and ran after her. This was a girl he needed to follow.

Three drinks and more flirtatious banter later, he realised that he was laughing a lot with this smart and intriguing woman. Occasionally they had touched on personal subjects but it had mostly been sarcastic banter and a mutual joke at someone else's expense.

"Well who knew?" Izzie suddenly said.

"Who knew what?"

"Who knew you could make me laugh Sloan." She said and drank another shot.

" I am very charming." He smiled at her.

"Or I am drunker then I thought." She said, drunkenly pointing at him.

"Well I hope it's the first one and I make you laugh Izzie Stevens."

"Why do you do that?" She turned to him.

"Do what?"

"Always call me by my full name?"

"I like it." He said looking at her face.

"Why?" She asked, fascinated.

"It's a good name. Izzie is the name of someone beautiful and Stevens goes well with it."

"You are full of shit." She muttered.

"I am." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well Izzie Stevens, I am gonna go." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked with obvious disappointment in her tone. He smiled ay her.

"I am going back to my boss and my miserable ex-but-we-are-sorting-it-out best friend." He said and Izzie laughed.

"Yeah I better get back to my bitter sisters also!" She said and they looked over to where Christina and Meredith were talking wildly about what bastards men are! They looked at each other and smiled, a new found liking growing with each moment.

"Well I had fun Izzie." He said and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. His lips remained on her skin for a second longer then a mutual kiss and Izzie held her breath as each fibre in her body awoke. He pulled back and looked at her and gave her a quick wink and before she had time to breath he was gone. Izzie sat there for a moment and took in what had happened. In the last hour she had just been given the fiercest lust for none other then Mcsteamy!


End file.
